Happy Valentine's Day?
by Yaoi-is-my-best-friend
Summary: Valentines the one time of year you get the chance to scream your love to someone from the roof tops. Only that...NARUSASU!
1. Happy Valentine's Day?

This is my first NaruSasu fanfic...i know Valentine's Day was a long time ago but i decided to finally put this up!

"Blah" talking  
"BLAH" SCREAMING  
'blah' thoughts to self  
blah Naruto talking to Sasuke through mind link  
(blah) Sasuke talking to Naruto through mind link

Valentines the one time of year you get the chance to scream your love to someone from the roof tops. Only that for Sasuke Uchiha it's the exact opposite. Every year hundreds of his fan girls literally scream their love for him! "I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" "MARRY ME SASUKE!" "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO SASUKE!"

"Then leave me the FUCK alone!!" as Sasuke runs for his damn life! 'Don't they ever get it! How fricking hard is it for them to not understand that I HATE them!' Sasuke knew he wouldn't get rid of the rabid fan girls any time soon.

Suddenly a flicker of blond hair and blazing orange caught his eye and sure enough it was the dobe himself, Naruto Uzmaki. 'Just great, the dobe is here. This couldn't be any better! I'm running my ass off from these crazy bitches and now MY DOBE is here……just great……wait……did I just call him my dobe?' Sasuke ponder what he just thought but snapped back to reality when one of his well known fan girls, Sakura Haruno, almost caught him….barely giving Sasuke any time to get away but miraculously survived!

Sa-su-ke…Sa-suke…Sasuke…GOD DAMNIT……SASUKE!! (What the hell? I swear I can hear Naruto……damn I'm fucking losing my mind!) Teme--it is me! ( Dobe, how the heck can I hear you when where not even talking?) I'm not so sure Teme but I think it has something to do with Kyuubi…well that's what Kyuubi told me at least (Ok……damn these girls just won't quit) Does Sasuke-Teme need help? (NO!) Are you sure? Because Sakura and Ino are not even 3 feet away from you and at this rate…… (What?!)

"SHIT!!" Sasuke said as he looked behind him. 'What the hell am I gonna do now! Dear god help me!!' Well I'm not exactly a god but I'm the next best thing that can help you. (JUST HELP ME NOW DOBE!! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET AWAY FROM THEM!!) Easy Teme! Just listen! I'll just make some Shadow Clones and make them look like you teme! Then you can run away and your 'fan club' won't know the difference! (DOBE!! THAT HAS TO BE … …the smartest thing you've said your entire life! Now hurry up!) Why thanks Teme……hey!! (Dobe……I really wanna live through today so would ya HURRY UP!!) Fine……SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!!

Sasuke quickly went down the nearest ally as soon as the smoke from Naruto's Shadow Clone Justu appeared. And sure enough seven 'Sasukes' appeared! The fan girls stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't believe that their Sasuke would make clones of himself just to please them! The fan girls started screaming "THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" and "THANK YOU SASUKE!!" and "THIS IS THE BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER!!" Just as the girls finished screaming the Sasukes took off and soon the rapid girls joined them!

Sasuke listen closely to area around him. 'Not a squeal at all…they're finally gone!' He sat down with a big THUMP. "Finally some peace!"

"HEY TEME!" Naruto said quite loudly which surprisingly startled the Uchiha. "GOD DAMNIT NARUTO!! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!………for a split second I thought one of those damn girls found me!" "Sorry teme…..I couldn't resist…..you were just sitting their 'so damn beautifully' and I had to do something!

"Hn….whatever……if you dare ever speak of this to anyone I swear….!" Sasuke said getting more angry by the minute. "Relax teme, no one is going to know……that is until you repay me" Naruto said with a sly smirk at the end. "REPAY YOU!!…..fine what do you want…..a bowl of ramen or something?" Sasuke replied positive he knew that was what his dobe wanted….or so he thought?

"Nope….I want something better…."Naruto said as a small light pink blush started to form. "What do you want then?" Sasuke said in a little bit of confusion. "All I want is this…."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke sweetly on the lips. At first Sasuke did absolutely nothing but then slowly gave into the kiss. Sasuke's back was against the wall of the ally with Naruto's hands around his neck and slowly getting into his pitch black raven colored hair. Sasuke's hand slowly went down to Naruto's hips, and in a matter of a few seconds Sasuke's hands and arms were wrapped around Naruto's hips, making sure his dobe didn't go and run away from him anytime soon. Are you enjoying yourself Teme? (What do you think my precious little dobe?) I'll take that as a yes. Naruto started to smile as their kiss started to get even more intense and some air was well need.

They slowly backed away and just stared at each other. "Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke." "Happy Valentine's Day Naruto"

Valentine's Day was usually a holiday that was well hated by the Uchiha but on that day….well let's just say that it went from being the worst holiday ever to being the best holiday and the best day of his entire life.

So what ever happened to the seven 'Sasukes' and the fan club...well lets just say that no one ever saw those girls every again!


	2. SEQUEL?

Ok……so I'm trying to decide if I want to do a sequel…..let me know and give me ideas and I may do a sequel or two or as many as you people want so review!!


End file.
